Scootapan
by Wolvmbm
Summary: What happens when the Cutie Mark Crusaders get a chance to earn their cutie Marks by all getting roles in Miss Cheerilee's productional Schoolplay of Peter Pan ? Fun filled Chaos.


Disclaimer: The following products/characters are not mine as they are a property of Hasbro inc. and a creation of Lauren Faust. Oh and the story of _Peter pan and Wendy _ is written by J.M Barrie.

inspired by a piece of art by OhThatChristina over at DeviantART. Comes the story of Peter Pan as told by the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cast. or at least the class of Miss Cheerilee.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville as Miss Cheerilee and her class were just getting settle down.<p>

"Now settle down class I have big news for you all," stated the elder teacher pony with a smile on her face.

"Is it where we can have one of those class elections you taught us Miss Cheerilee," asked Diamond Tiara, the class….snob in some cases and in others jerk, "Because I have a few rules I would like to use to make the class look better."

"I have a few rules myself, but some of them aren't allowed for class," stated Scootaloo, the young orange and magenta haired pegai filly who had a 'blank flank' and had the unlikely luck of not being able to fly.

Scootaloo's two best friends and fellow "blank flanks" Apple Bloom, an earth pony with a bow and Sweetie Belle, an unicorn, giggled at their friend's brief comment.

Together the three friends were a group a fillies hunting their way to find their cutie marks and purpose in life, they were called the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but they were also called "Blank Flanks" by Diamond Tiara and her posse.

"Now, now class," stated Miss Cheerilee, "There will be none of that in my classroom."

After the class settled down for a moment or two Cheerilee continued, "Now then, I suppose you're all wondering what my news is …well as you all can recall that lately we have been discussion various fairy tales like, _The three little fillies and the big bad Timber wolf and Little Red Riding Hood Filly. _Well, today I suggest we pose a challenge to us all. Today we'll be discussing my all time favorite fairy tale…Peter Pan, the little filly who wouldn't grow up."

The class soon got interested when the teacher said the words…_wouldn't grow up._

"Ah, now I got your attention," stated Cheerilee and she went on to explain the tale of the young filly who would never grew up, the villainous, but partly chivalrous Captain Hook, the crocodile with a clock in its stomach, the young girl that Peter liked as a friend and her two younger brothers and the journey the four of them took by the power of a thing called pixie dust to a place fully of sea-ponies, buffalos, pirate ponies and the most weirdest thing of all, pixie ponies.

Most of the class was very interested in such a tale like this and after their teacher was finish they were still in awe.

"Well, now if you all like that story, then you're going to surely love my announcement ," stated Cheerilee . After the class quiet down their random chatter, their teacher continued, "Well, now, not only are we going to be learning this story, but we're also going to be putting on a play based upon this story. So I suggest you all try to study this book carefully and figure out which character would you like to play. Anyhow…Class dismiss."

* * *

><p>The three young fillies were walking out of their schoolhouse all talking about their teacher's latest idea.<p>

"Ah bet ya, Ah can have Applejack can give us a few pointers girls about this here play," stated Applebloom.

"I think I can convince Rarity to help out with the costumes," said Sweetie Belle.

"Who knows girls, this could finally earn us our Cutie Marks," stated Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile other fillies were also speaking with their parents about the upcoming play…<p>

"Whatever you need for you little play Princess, Daddy will  
>provide," stated Filthy Rich to his daughter, Diamond Tiara.<p>

* * *

><p>"That news is wonderful muffin," stated Derpy Hooves to her daughter Dinky, "In fact, it reminds me of my days of the theater…"<p>

"Really, momma," stated a young Dinky.

"Yep, it was called rise of the Alicorns," recalled Derpy, "it was suppose to be an ancient play from old Pony times….but I added a little twist or two to it…"

* * *

><p>While Derpy was recalling her playacting days over at the Carousel Boutique, "Of course, I would love to assist in your school play, Sweetie Belle," stated Rarity after she was told of the news by her little sister, "Especially if you're getting the lead role."<p>

"That's great sis, I'm sure Miss Cheerilee will apperiacate it along with the rest of the class," stated Sweetie Belle, who was a bit excited to see her big sister helping out in the school play. Because according to Sweetie Belle's mind, no one can do great school dresses like her big sister Rarity.

* * *

><p>While most of Cheerilee's class was excited about the upcoming play, no little filly was more excited than Scootaloo…<p>

"_Just imagine a filly that could fly by magic…" _She thought to herself as she was heading towards Twilight Sparkle's tree house on her scooter, "_If any pony knows if magic like that exist it's bound to be Twilight."_

In Scootaloo's mind, she wanted the main role of Peter pan, just gain the ability and proof of her flying on her own. That was the reason why she was heading into Twilight's place for any books upon pony pixies or flying made easy because she was determine to make this onetime thing happen and maybe finally achieving her dream of flying with her idol, Rainbow Dash. Because there was nothing else in Equestria that Scootaloo wanted more that to achieve Rainbow Dash's praise on her.

She was soon knocking on Twilight's door, and was greeted by the purple unicorn pony.

"Oh Hello, Scootaloo," stated Twilight, "What brings you by this lovely day?"

"Hi Twilight, I was wondering if you had any books on magical pony pixies or flying made easy?" asked Scootaloo.

"What?" asked Twilight and after a brief sigh, Scootaloo explained the situation to her…

"So you want to know if Pixie ponies are real?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I mean you al did prove that Night Mare Moon was real, along with the defeat of Discord," stated Scootaloo, "So you must have heard something of pixie ponies being real?"

"Well…There was such a place in the far side of Ponyville," stated Twilight, "And I also am a bit curious as to the proof of seeing such things."

"Really?" asked Scootaloo.

"Really," said Twilight, "Tell you what…why don't we try to find out together, I'm sure Spike can watch the library by himself for a few hours tomorrow."

"Really, and Can I bring the other Crusaders with me?" asked Scootaloo.

"As long as I can bring my friends too," stated Twilight.

"It's a deal," stated Scootaloo as she shook hoves with Twilight.

Now Scootaloo was happy and exicited because soon she maybe one step closer in completing her own dream of flying.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope you all enjoy the Prolouge of this interesting chapter as it's going to be getting fun from here on.<p> 


End file.
